


Wreck It

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: I know I posted this at some point but I can't find it on my tumblr so we're just gonna wing itSummary: Patton comforts Virgil after a really hard day of workingWarnings: panic attacks, self doubt





	Wreck It

Virgil popped into the common area, hoping he’d be able to get away with sneaking some chocolate and hiding in his room for a while, but noooo, that couldn’t happen, could it. The second he’d turned into the kitchen he collided with Patton, who had been walking out.

“Holy shit, Patton. Could you be any more quiet?” Virgil clasped his chest, willing his heart to stop beating so fucking fast. He’d already been emotionally compromised and this definitely didn’t help. When he refocused on Patton, he noticed the worried look on the moral side’s face.

“Kiddo, your eyes are really red, and so is your nose… Were you crying?” Virgil stiffened.

“No. I’m fine. I must just be a little overtired,” Anxiety replied, probably too fast, and moved around Patton, heading straight for the cupboard with the chocolate he’d hidden away from the others. He could already feel the tears coming on, the irrational fears that everyone hated him and that he’d never be wanted tore at him for the second time that day.

“Virgil. Look at me.” Patton had used his dad voice, which meant that he was angry with him.  _ Shit _ . He slowly turned around, clasping his shaking hands behind his back and hoping his face wasn’t already going back to the bright red color it had previously been.

But again, life couldn’t be that easy for Virgil. The second he saw how concerned Patton looked he lost it. A sob escaped from him against his will and tears began to stream down his face.

“Woah, Verge, it’s okay. I’m right here,” Morality gently said. “Is it okay if I hug you?” The anxious side somehow forced himself to nod. Patton slowly walked over and wrapped warm arms around Virgil. He began to rub slow circles into the other’s back.

“It’s okay, kiddo. I’m here. I’m gonna be here to see you through this. You’re gonna be okay.” Virgil slowly began to calm down, though the negative thoughts in his head wouldn’t go away.

“Will you tell me what’s wrong now, Verge? You don’t have to, but it might help you feel better.” He let go of Virgil and stepped back, which the other side took as an opportunity to hop up onto the counter and sit cross-legged, playing with his shoe laces.

“I dunno… It’s kinda stupid…” Virgil wiped some of the tears out of his eyes with the cuff of his sweatshirt sleeve.

“No feelings are stupid, kiddo,” Pat coaxed. Anx let out a sigh.

“I just… Iwasafraidyouguyshatedmeanddidn’twantmearoundsoIgotreallyanxiousanditwasawholethingandfuckIdon’tknowit’sreallystupidnowthatIthinkaboutitmore,” Virgil word-vomited. 

“Kiddo! We’d never hate you. You’re one of us, whether you like it or not, and we love each other here. Now where’d you get that idea from?”

“Roman got angry with me after I accidentally broke his favorite sword when I was trying to find my headphones that he stole and called me Wreck-It Ralph because I ‘destroy everything I touch.’” Virgil fiddled with his hands. He couldn’t help but think that Princey was right in that assumption. Everything he tried to help just went horrifically south.

“That’s not true. I’m going to have to have a stern chat with Roman about overreacting because that was definitely not the appropriate way to have handled that. You’re welcome to stay in my room tonight if you think it’ll help with your anxiety.” Patton lightly tapped Virgil’s shoulder and sunk out, probably to have that “chat” with Roman.

Virgil felt a small smile form on his face as he sunk out, too, but he went to Patton’s room instead.


End file.
